One Extraordinary Cafe
by Little Miss Independence
Summary: It was a cafe  or an inn for you old-fashioned types  that spanned across universes, multiverses, the omniverse. Come in, have a seat, drink some coffee.


_**DISCLAIMER/AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**I don't really own the whole "Inn Between The Worlds" thing. Neither do I own the canons crossing over. Okay, so the premise is that there's a little place between universes, but it's out of time and space. No, it's not Coffeehouse, but it's something else. It's not sinister, you can leave it at any time you like. There's just something off about the people that visit it.**_

_**STORY START!**_

_**

* * *

**_It was a surprise, really, the fact that he found a small café just across the lab. At first he didn't take notice of it, but a few minutes later, it was still there, so he went in.

* * *

No one ever noticed the little café beside the large Pokemon Center. At least, up until now, they didn't, for it caught the attention of a young boy and his Pikachu, perched atop his cap-adorned head.

They entered, uncertain of what a little café that wasn't there before was doing beside the Center.

* * *

They were looking for a break, to tell the truth. The small inn offered rest and a new beverage called "coffee", and so they accepted, and went in.

* * *

She was resting on Earth – the Earth, not those other planets that imitated it – and had only been passing by when the little café, just beside the building, caught her attention, offering one of her favorite beverages.

How could she resist? She went in.

* * *

He was walking about, having just called his friend from the telephone booth, when he noticed the little café that definitely wasn't there before. Coffee was offered, and so was orange juice. With no idea that his friend had noticed, he went in.

* * *

She did. She never really saw the little café before, to tell the truth, but noticing her sort-of kind-of maybe little brother enter it, she couldn't resist following him in.

* * *

They, meanwhile, were arguing with each other yet again. It seemed as if they would never stop arguing for the young girl caught between them when all three noticed the small café, just near the airport where two of them had two flights to catch.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, so they agreed to go in.

* * *

He hadn't really expected to see a small inn in the mortals' town offering a new beverage called "coffee", of all things (he had experienced it before, and preferred not to discuss it), but when he read that it also offered the food of the Goddess of Light, he couldn't resist going inside.

* * *

The pirate captain and her good friend hadn't noticed the little inn offering the new beverage called "coffee" either, but when their friends noticed it, well, both of them entered. They were willing to try this "coffee".

* * *

The woman felt tired after a long day of staking vampires and slicing the heads off demons intent on extinguishing the lives of many, so when she noticed a small, homey café near her place, how could she resist? She went inside.

* * *

Not one of the first 15 (or 14 if you disregard the Pokemon) beings who went inside imagined that they would meet people beyond their own universe, in a small and cozy café out of time and space that offered many beverages and dishes that sounded good.

Neither did any of them think they would learn secrets regarding one another, and neither of them ever stopped to think that inside this extraordinary café, they would form lasting friendships with each other that would transcend the whole of time and space.

* * *

_**Whew! Prologue's done! And to those who are confused:**_

_**The first one to enter was Paul McDonnell. Don't worry if you don't know him, he's an AU!CSI version of Pit. More details can be found on my profile, if I ever get the chance to update it.**_

_**The second ones are Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu.**_

_**Third and fourth were Link and Zelda from post-Twilight Princess.**_

_**Fifth is Samus Aran!**_

_**Sixth is Conan Edogawa/Jimmy Kudo, and the seventh was Rachel Moore.**_

_**Eighth, ninth and tenth to enter were America, England, and Philippines. Philippines here is called Charice Balagtas, in honor of Charice Pempengco and Francisco Balagtas.**_

_**Eleventh is Pit.**_

_**Twelfth and thirteenth are Tetra and Link, from post-Phantom Hourglass.**_

_**Fourteenth is Buffy Summers. A little AU because Anya never died and soon enough, fell for Xander again. The Slayers are all gathered in a large boarding school in Las Vegas, because I like connecting SSBBCSIverse to the Viva Las Buffy verse that I have not posted yet.  
**_

_**Remember, everyone, to review is to love! So spread the love and review now!**_


End file.
